If Only
by XxLittle-Bad-GirlXxX
Summary: Dimitri's the school's bad boy; Rose is the shy nerd who Dimitri calls best friend. Dimitri is a Mafia Boss; Rose a Mafia daughter. What happens when Rose gets caught up in Dimitri's fast life? What happens when he soon falls for her even though he knows its risky?
1. 3 years ago

**First, I wanted to say sorry for deleting my last story. I didn't like doing that, but I felt weird. I love my beta's work and it felt as if my last story was taking away from hers. To all who favorite, followed, and reviewed, thank you so much. I didn't like it, but I hope you enjoy this one. ;)**

**Summary: Dimitri's the school's bad boy; Rose is the shy nerd who Dimitri calls best friend. What happens when Rose gets caught up in Dimitri's fast life? What happens when he soon falls for her even though he knows its risky? **

* * *

**RPOV **

_(Three years ago.)_

_I walked outside in the cold, pouring rain. It was also a foggy, so I couldn't see anything. The air suddenly got warmer, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I felt nauseous. Other then the steady pounding of the rain on the now equally cold solid concrete, the distant sound of humming got louder. I knew it was one of a car. I cautiously walked faster, my legs screaming at me. _

_Even though I could barely see anything, I knew my way around the area, Baia, Russia. The humming got louder and turned into purring. I looked behind me just in time to see the car's headlights turn on. It might have been paranoia, due to all those movies of what usually happens to young women who are out late at night, but something was telling me to run. To leave, go. As far away and fast as I could. _

_I moved out of the direction of the blinding yellow lights and ran. I ran until I was tripping over my own feet, sweating, panting, hurting... __"Rose!" a voice called. I slowed. "Rose!" I slowly turned. Even in the rain, Dimitri's tall figure wasn't hard to miss. How could you miss a six-seven Russian?_

_"Dimitri," I whispered, his name a breath on my lips. I ran towards the sound of my best friend. It wasn't long before I felt the familiar sensation of Dimitri's strong and warm embrace around me, consuming all of my senses. I inhaled his sent, his aftershave, that I loved so much._

_A part of him that I loved so much. _

_I looked up at him, he bent down, so he could look directly in my eyes. His hair was shielding my eyes, protecting them from the sting the rain would cause. He started at me for a moment before picking me up bridal style and placing me in his car. _

_The heat was cranked up to the max, seat warmers were on. I now felt guilty. "Sorry for messing up your new car." He just waved me off. He drove in silence for a while before asking me, "What where you doing out here in the rain?"_

_I didn't respond. _

_"Did something happen?"_

_I looked at him. Then turned back to the window. I didn't want to lie to him. Even if I did, he could see right through it. Through me. A thousand thoughts ran through me head at once, but that all stopped once I heard a creek. Startled, I looked up just in time to see fixing the mirror. His eyes met mine. His gaze was warm although I knew his eyes were boring into my soul, just making it almost easy for me to crack. _

_I opened my mouth, but closed it as I was in front of a familiar house. Home. The front door opened and my mother rushed out with dad on her heels. She opened the car door-did Dimitri even lock the door?-undid my seat belt, and pulled me into a hug. "Rose, thank God you're okay!"_

_Dad ushered me into the house. I could faintly hear mom ask Dimitri, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"_

_Ever the gentleman towards my mother, he politely responded, "No thank you, Mrs. Mazur. I have some things I need to take care of." I heard her footsteps walk up the steps and close the door. I walked over to the window, which wasn't too far away from the door, and watched as Dimitri's car drove off. _

_"Rose?" mom asked, worry lines creasing her forehead. "Would you like something to eat? _

_I smiled. "No thank you." With that I walked upstairs. I unlocked my window like I did every night and waited. I was almost asleep when I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up and smiled at Dimitri. He was also my next-door neighbor. _

_We met when we were both four. Dimitri was older than me and turning five the next day. He was very nice to me; even at school. As we got older, he protected me from bullies. In junior high, he told off a bunch of females who just started stuff for whatever sick and twisted reason. And only a few days ago, he saved me from Jessie Zelikos. Jessie was - is - a total douche. And Dimitri, well nobody messes with him. He has a ... reputation at our school. _

_In a way, Dimitri was like my knight in shining armor, he was always there when I needed him. That let me know that he cared for me, even though it might not' have been the same way I did for him. _

_"Rose," he whispered in my ear. I leaned into him. "Are you okay?"_

_I turned, looked at him and nodded. I saw in his eyes that he still wanted his answer from earlier. "Can you sing me a song?" I asked him. One, I really didn't want to be interrogated before I went to sleep. Two, Dimitri had the voice of an angel, in my opinion. _

_Dancing bears, painted wings _

_Things I almost remember _

_And a song someone sings Once upon a December_

_I knew this song from memory. This was a song Olena would sing to Dimitri when he and his sisters where upset or as a lullaby. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory..._

_He started humming along with the melody_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago _

_Glowing dim as an ember _

_Things my heart used to know _

_Things it yearns to remember_

_Someone holds me safe and strong _

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

_Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember_

_ T__hings my heart used to know _

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings Once upon a December_

_As my eyelids drifted closed, I heard him hum softly and kiss the back of my head. _

(Present day.)

Even now, Dimitri still climbs through my window and sings me to sleep. It was no different. But this time, when I knew he thought I was asleep, he slowly moved away and re-opened the window. "Dimitri," I called.

He stiffened and turned. Shock was on his face. "Yes, Rose?"

I hesitated. "Have you ever thought about being something more to a person than what you already where?"

"Relationship-wise?" I nodded.

"That would depend on what it is." With that, he left. I suddenly felt cold and it wasn't because of the breeze coming through the window. My light, red curtains gently flowed in the breeze. Coming close together but never coming together.

I sighed, and turned on my side, trying to go to sleep.

**3rd POV**

Little did Rose know as she slept, a certain Russian was sitting on the branch of a tree that was next to the window. Dimitri recalled Rose's words as she slept. He saw the hurt that flashed over her face, but for what? That moment, Dimitri vowed to never let anything happen to her. But he knew that was impossible. Dimitri knew exactly what Rose was talking about; he just couldn't risk her like that.

If only they both knew what the future would hold for them.


	2. Ring

**First of all, I want to say thanks to all who followed, reviewed, and favorite. Thanks to all of you; you just made my day. Also, sorry for the late update. I go to a year-round school, but I made a lot of great friends who suffer the same terrible fate I do. So ;( yeah, we have a test coming up and tons of Hw. Plus I don't get home until 4. But I promise to update at least once a week!**

**P.S. This is OCC, and I will change their schedules around. And would anyone like to be my beta for this story. P.M. me. ****Well, on with the show!**

* * *

**RPOV**

The next day was pretty much the same as any other school day. Today was Friday, and that meant studying for our test - when I got home. Sure, call me boring but it's what makes me a straight 'A' student, scholarships, and a promising future. Yes we have taken all of our finals, and have received our scores, but we still had a good three weeks of school left. While we were in school, the teachers wanted to give the graduating senior class, my class along with my friends, some extra work before going off into the real world.

After class, I was called by Mr. Yuri, my history teacher. "Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" I grabbed my textbooks that I would need for the weekend to study, my book bag, and my Coach purse. "Yes, Mr. Yuri?"

"Rose, as we all know, you and Mr. Belikov have a close relationship, am I correct?" I nodded.

**DPOV**

I drove along the twisted and familiar roads that lead to the woods, my safe Haven. I then walked to the Cabin. It was a very special to me. I wasn't the type of guy who was sensitive and sentimental, bur this place had a fairy-tale-like theme to it. The place almost seemed unreal. Especially at night when fire-flies where flying around it, the lantern glowing softly, the vines around it making it look a little wild but peaceful.

I walked inside and the place smelled lemon-scented. This was my escape. I was the only person who knew about this place - I mentioned it to Roza a few times, but I think she forgot. As I rested on the cold and silk sheets, all my problems seemed to disappear in thin air. I soon found myself asleep.

**-X-**

I woke up a short time later to something sounding like carving. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. A face appeared; I almost jumped when I saw it was one of my father's men. I couldn't afford to show any weakness to him.

_Tick tock, tick tock,_ he mouthed, making a wagging motion with his finger. Once I saw his retreating figure, I got up and walked towards the window. In my back pocket my phone began to ring. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Tick tock. Tick tock." I hung up. The phone rang again. Again with the tick, tock, tick, tock. It got to the point where I had to put it on the nightstand and go to the other side of the room. I sat down in the rocking chair. I rocked back and forth, trying to ignore it. For about an hour, it rang and rang and rang. Finally, it stopped. I waited a good thirty minutes before deciding to leave.

I was driving on the road home to get some things before I met up with a few important people. My phone rang. Again. Finally, I exploded. "What?" I yelled.

**RPOV**

"Dimitri?" I asked. Gosh, I didn't know I was that horrible. Ever since last night, we have been distant.

"Rose?" He asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah," I said shyly. "I was hoping if you'd come over ... tonight."

I heard him murmur something before speaking. "I'm sorry, Rose. I really wish I could, but I can't. I have something important to take care of."

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore, I get it. The signs are there."

"Rose, what are you talking about?"

"Things have been great three years ago. But last night suddenly changed when I asked a question. I don't know, but it's like you've been distant. Today, you didn't sit with me at lunch, or say anything to me, really. You've even stopped showing up to class."

"It's just about our friendship, then?"

"Yes and no." Mr. Yuri's giving us one of his infamous quizzes again. He talked to me about it after school. He said we seem pretty close. Yes you passed all the finals, but you need at least one more credit to graduate."

He was silent for a moment. "Give me an hour and I'll be over."

* * *

**Okay for that one part where they were discussing Dimitri's graduation, I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense or not accurate. I'm an eight grader and where I live, it's still technically considered middle-school. And I'm an only child, no older siblings, so please bear with me. Thank you. Again, sorry for the late update. **


End file.
